


Rachel/Will Ficlets

by openhearts



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s01e02 Showmance, Episode: s01e03 Acafellas, Episode: s01e09 Wheels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openhearts/pseuds/openhearts
Summary: Random pieces of fic that have been languishing on my hard drive for a while that I went back to read again and realized, hey, maybe this isn't the utter shite I got so frustrated with, and it just wasn't meant to turn into a whole big thing, and so I can just post them the way they are so that they're not hangin' out in anonymity on my computer anymore.Originally posted at LiveJournal.





	

episode: 1.02 Showmance  
word count: 456  
rating: PG

He wouldn’t have gone in, of course, if he hadn’t heard that one barely-stifled sob. The auditorium, though sorely in need of a facelift, was still designed to carry a voice from the stage to the seats at the back, and it did its job right through the door next to the sound booth at the back.

  
Will had a hand on the door handle before he realized he was still wearing his janitor’s uniform shirt. He quickly unbuttoned and shrugged it off, leaving just his t-shirt underneath. He stuffed the uniform in his bag as he pushed open the door. Rachel sniffled and turned away quickly when the door opened.

“I’m almost done. Mr. Schuester said I could stay late, I have a pass-”

“Rachel, it’s me.” He had to raise his voice to be heard, working against the acoustics. Rachel turned back to the empty house, still brushing mascara from her cheeks. She squinted past the lights at him.

“What’s going on? I thought you were going to rehearse with Finn.”

“We did. He had a . . . he had to leave.”

She looked very, very small, sitting alone in the middle of the stage. Will started down the shallow steps toward the stage.

“Did something happen?” He dropped his bag in a chair and jumped to sit on the edge of the stage.

“No,” she said quickly. He looked at her over his shoulder and motioned for her to join him. She slid to the front of the stage and sat next to him with her feet hanging in front.

“You wanna tell me about this?” He asked gently, gesturing to the blanket, picnic basket, and pillows. He silently wondered just how bizarre the explanation was going to be.

Rachel primly straightened her skirt. She could feel the blush screaming under her skin and somehow she couldn’t bear for him to see her like this. So . . . rejected.

“It’s stupid,” she muttered.

Will nudged her with his shoulder, smiling softly. “Now that, I don’t believe. Maybe a little . . . over the top, but not stupid. Not you.”

Rachel lips turned up a little.

“Even after what I did at the pep rally?” she asked softly, staring at her fingers folded together in her lap.

Will took a deep breath, and squinted out at the vacant seats.

“That wasn’t stupid it was . . .” he blew out his breath and let out a laugh. It rang through the house.

“That was . . . _something_. I think I can safely say that, if nothing else.”

Rachel’s eyes flicked to his profile and the barely suppressed grin on his mouth. She licked her lips and tasted Finn, and tears.

episode: 1.03 Acafellas  
word count: 237  
rating: PG

She would have liked, and it would have been so much more choreographically pleasing, to leap into Mr. Schuester’s arms so he could spin her around and they could laugh uproariously at how happy they were to be together again.

Together, with the group that is. But it wasn’t logistically reasonable for each member of the newly reunited Glee club to leap into his arms separately, so of course it would be her.

Not that she’s not being a team player, by thinking of it that way. She is. She’s determined to be, now that they have Mr. Schuester back and she has her solo back and Finn smiled her and everything is as it should be again.

Yes, Rachel Berry is now a team player.

On the front lines of team-dom, sharing the back half of the spotlight and the upper two thirds of the stage happily with her adoring peers.

Things are as they should be again: Rachel Berry at center stage and Will Schuester in the front row, directing his ingénue to greatness.

And the rest of Glee club.

So Rachel doesn’t leap into his arms and let her feet swing out a little behind her as he spins them effortlessly around the room, his arms sure around her waist and their laughter ringing harmonically as the orchestra swells into crescendo.

She smiles, big, bright, and warm, for him, and says, “it was great.”

  
episode: Wheels  
word count: 631  
rating: pg13, I guess? There's actual kissing in this one  
Rachel traced her fingertips lightly over Will's shirt, following the lines of his collar. He leaned forward to catch her mouth again but she lifted her chin away with a challenging smile.

"Not till you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Rachel fixed him with a mock of a glare, which Will returned. He pulled his hands away from the edge of the piano where he'd been leaning and folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Please?" she asked with puppy eyes and an impressive pout, chin turned down again. Her fingernails made light scraping noises on the fibers of his shirt.

A derisive laugh scratched at the back of Will's throat as his hands spread over her thighs. She wriggled a little on top of the piano at his touch. He nudged his waist between Rachel's knees and his lips made contact with the underside of her jaw as she pulled away again just in time.

"Tell me," she whispered to the ceiling. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he spread open-mouthed kissed along her throat. His arms threaded around her waist and he pulled her forward. Closer, till he could feel her from his shoulders to his hips with his nose buried into the side of her neck.

Rachel let out a little hum, her hands resting lightly now on his shoulders. Her knees tightened involuntarily around his waist. Will sighed back.

"What?" she asked softly. Her eyes searched the shadows in the corners blindly as she waited.

"I don't wanna talk about Glee" He pulled back to look at her again. There was a painful twist in his eyes - the want and the feel.

"Well, what do we talk about then?"

It was getting late and they would be out of time soon. Will glanced at the clock - five minutes. He pulled Rachel upright, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She murmured pleasure into his mouth, tongues together, breath mixing in rushes.

Then she pressed her hands to his shoulders and pushed him back. Will stared at her, out of breath, out of time, out of his mind, really. He tended to forget the facts of this when she kissed back without reservation. Rachel did everything without reservation.

"Tell me," she insisted firmly. Her cheeks were flushed hot pink and her hair was a little mussed. Her eyes said everything of wanting without consequence.

Will smiled and pretended to be exasperated.

"Defying Gravity."

Rachel squealed in delight and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes, yes yes, I knew you were going to pick something wonderful just for me."

Will laughed. "No you didn't! That's why you wouldn't stop bugging me about it."

Rachel looked at him sweetly and took his face in her hands. She kissed the tip of his nose and her thumbs tapped a little rhythm on his cheekbones.

"I don't bug you," she said. With absolute certainty, as if it was the silliest thing in the world.

She jumped down from the piano and stood looking up at him, so much shorter, with her hands splayed on his chest. Will ran his hands up and down her arms and kissed her once. Just one more time. Rachel "muah"ed with gusto when she broke the kiss and fairly twirled away to get her back pack.

"See you at rehearsal!" she sang as she threw open the door to the hallway.

Will sank onto the piano bench and scrubbed his hands over his face. He shook his head to clear it, empty it of singing, twirling, exuberant Rachel. He played a few chords on the piano, heard her singing the melody over them in his head. It was the perfect song, the perfect girl, the perfect everything.

Well-

_


End file.
